Nunca más
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Todo aquello que era conocido como "lo correcto" los acorralaba cada vez más y ponía en declive lo que habían construido. Hasta ese día. Era tiempo de decir basta y nunca más para Natsu y Lucy, aunque deban perder lazos para lograrlo.


**NUNCA MÁS**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** Todo aquello era conocido como "lo correcto" los acorralaba cada vez más y ponía en declive lo que habían construido. Hasta ese día. Era tiempo de decir basta y nunca más para Natsu y Lucy, aunque deban perder lazos para lograrlo.

 **Nota de la autora:** ¿Quieren drama?, ¿desean ver sufrimiento? Este one-shot lo tiene. Es un poco viejo, más el dolor es fresco.

Disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** Nunca más

La brisa marina revolvía sus cabellos, el sol se colaba entre las ramas de donde reposaba plácidamente en brazos de su amado chico de cabellos rosados. Sonrió. Su amado Natsu Flame le había dado una mágica noche en las costas ocultas de Magnolia, una playa escondida donde se accedía por un pasaje entre las rocas. Carcajeo al ver que su amado se revolvía como niño pequeño. En un gesto de amor, acaricio dulcemente sus cabellos rosados y alborotados. Natsu se despertó entonces.

— Luce... — murmuró aun dormido. La luz del sol lo golpeo de pronto cegándolo unos momentos. Sacudió su cabeza y sintió que estaba liviano, estaba cubierto solo por una manta que también tapaba la desnudez de una rubia que le sonría con ternura—...entonces no lo soñé.

— No, fue algo de verdad. Algo maravillosamente de verdad.

— Eso hace que te amé más ¿Sabias? — y la beso con ternura en la coronilla.

— Lo se ahorra y me encanta.

Ambos sonrieron y se dispusieron a apreciar el amanecer marítimo un poco más. Minutos después, se vistieron y volvieron a la casa del muchacho donde el tío de este, Altas Flame, los esperaba con un desayuno y un montón de preguntas.

— ¡Miren lo que la marea trajo! — Señalo a los jóvenes sonrojados que entraban a la morada —. Descuiden, la vista no me engaña y los felicito. Solo espero que mi sobrino haya... — la cara del susodicho hizo a Atlas reír —. En fin, no me molesta ser tío abuelo a los cuarenta.

Lucy, la chica, miro con sorpresa al hombre y luego a su pareja. Este último sonrió desinteresado a la situación y la abrazó, tocando su vientre con ternura. A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se aferró su pecho, conmovida. El tío de Natsu miraba la escena con ternura y tomo una caja extraña entre sus manos.

— Este es un objeto y tesoro familiar, ha estado desde durante diez generaciones en mi familia y ahora me toca darlo a la siguiente generación.

— Pero tío, yo ya tengo el tesoro de Igneel — el muchacho sujeto la bufanda blanca que reposaba en su cuello entre sus manos.

— Tontuelo, pero si esto es para las mujeres de la familia. Esto debía dártelo mi querida Kiara, pequeña Lucy — el recuerdo de la difunta tía, fallecida en la guerra, latió un momento entre los presentes. Kiara Flame había muerto injustamente en manos de los guerreros aliados debido a una confusión en un gran disturbio —. Sé que ella le hubiera gustado dártelo. Te quería mucho.

Lucy tomo la caja de entre las manos de Atlas aun nerviosa de recibir semejante tesoro familiar.

— Descuida — la mano de Natsu se posó en su hombro dándole seguridad. Ella se giró a verle y pudo leer su mirada de _estaré contigo, pase lo que pase._

— De acuerdo, lo hare — se dijo a sí misma y abrió la caja sin dudarlo. Jamás creyó encontrar eso. Un collar de oro puro, donde se destacaba el dragón que enroscaba una llave con su cuerpo, deslumbro la mirada de Lucy y Natsu —. ¡Esto es hermoso, Natsu! ¿lo has visto?

La rubia reía como si hubiera sido un niño con un juguete nuevo y eso lleno de felicidad al chico de cabellera rosa y Atlas. Lucy había llegado a sus vidas de mera casualidad y ese había sido el inicio de una etapa maravillosa donde Natsu trabajaba arduas horas para comprarle trajes nuevos y Atlas se quedaba horas armando y creando argumentos para debatir con la chica cuya mente era brillante en todos los aspectos que el tío conocía. Sin dudas una dama inusual en el reino de Fiore y, para ser exactos, del pueblo real de Magnolia.

La puerta, entonces, sonó fuertemente de pronto asustando a los jóvenes y al hombre. Lucy sintió que todo se hacía gelatina en ella cuando reconoció el símbolo del carruaje situado fuera de la casa. Natsu frunció el ceño y soltó un par de insultos conteniendo el resto de su cólera. Atlas Flame estaba entre nervioso y molesto ¿Cómo se atrevían a usurpar su casa, así como si nada? ¿es que no podían dejar a sus niños en paz?

— Mi niña, guarda eso debajo de la madera corrediza en la cocina ¿Quieres?

Lucy asintió y corrió rápido hacia la cocina. Natsu le echo una mirada rápida cuando salió del cuarto e hizo sonar sus puños, molesto. Su tío solo le paso su espada mientras este tenía su lanza larga entre sus manos. La Draksword* era la espada hecha de un colmillo de dragón que su padre Igneel le había dejado para tener como refuerzo a su magia ancestral: el arte mágico del fuego de dragón. Arte que aprendió de su padre el Rey Dragón de Fuego y perfecciona desde hace siete años con el Emperador de las Flamas, su tío Atlas Flame. Dicho pariente era un dragón como su padre que llevaba unos cuantos años viviendo entre humanos por su familia y por Natsu que llego a dudas penas a él, moribundo y delgado, después de que su padre Igneel desapareciera siendo el un niño.

— ¿Estás listo? — indago Atlas a su sobrino —. Con lo que has hecho podrías ir a la horca.

— Me importa poco donde vaya o como llegue. Lo que más deseo es mi felicidad junto a Lucy lejos de aquí donde tienen la absurda idea de que plebeyo y dama no pueden estar juntos — suspiro pesadamente. Era cierto que era prohibido su amor, más por los orígenes de él que involucraban dragones. Si un plebeyo y una dama no podían unirse, si dragones y humanos no podían relacionarse: un plebeyo dragón y una dama humana eran el peor pecado ante los ojos de la ciudad de Magnolia.

— Ten claro que el camino que tomes será bien tomado por mí y te seguiré, sobrino — le confeso el dragón humanizado antes de envolver en flamas su lanza larga.

— Lo se tío, y eso me deja tranquilo de que mi prole no estará solo — Draksword se envolvió en las llamas de Natsu quien apenas la puerta se abrió se lanzó al primer soldado que intento pasar a toda costa —. ¡Atrás imbéciles!

— ¡Madre dragona! — Atlas Flame estaba impresionado de como esos soldados morían sin dudarlo en sus armas. Todo porque quien llevara a Natsu ante el Juzgado de la Corona seria bien pagado —. No estoy de humor para limpiar cuerpos y sangre después. Natsu, hagamos esto el puro estilo Dragneel y Flame.

— ¡Estoy encendido!

Natsu pateo a varios soldados fuera de la casa y de un fuego que salió de su boca los quemo a todos, no al punto de matarlos sino dejándoles quemaduras que los espanten de aquí. Atlas Flame fue más sádico y se cargó a todos dejando un rastro de ceniza humana tras suyo. Su sobrino carcajeo.

— Cada muerto es un año en la cárcel.

Atlas Flame bufo.

— Poco me importa, no iré a un calabozo por unos sujetos inútiles como su comandante que por cierto allí viene.

El Dragneel cruzo una mirada rápida con el uniformado de armadura que se acercaba a él todo enfurecido. Lo conocía bien y sabía lo que quería. Dan Straight era el comandante las fuerzas de Magnolia. Un joven de pelo rojizo corto y buen porte que conquistaría a cualquier dama si no fuera que era un imbécil, maltratador y sobretodo maldito en lo respectaba a las mujeres.

— Otro motivo para lanzarte a los lobos, Dragneel. Sabes a lo que vengo así que no tardes.

Natsu escupió saliva como señal de desgano a él.

— Lucy no ira contigo y lo sabes — le reiteró suspirando. El último par de meses había sido así: enfrentamiento tras enfrentamiento —. Deja la joda, Dan. A tu hermano Marshall le quedo claro cuando le hice polvo la mano ¿debo hacer lo mismo contigo? — sus manos se envolvieron en fuego —. Porque lo puedo hacer con mucho gusto contigo, así quedarían más igualitos — agrego altanero.

Dan soltó una carcajada limpia, cosa que molesto al hijo de Igneel.

— No creas que soy tan imbécil como mi hermano. Se bien como peleas, chico dragón. No caeré en tus juegos baratos.

— Tampoco pensaba usarlos contigo, niño mimado. Más ahora que Lucy es mía bajo las leyes de los dragones — Dan abrió los ojos —. Oh, ¿no lo sabias? Hice a esa dama mía hace mucho pero apenas anoche me casé con ella al estilo dragón: dejando una marca de mis colmillos en su cuello.

— Hijo de puta...— soltó el comandante todo enfurecido. Ese Dragneel había usurpado la pureza de su prometida en sus narices. Era todo un desgraciado —. ¡Reverendo hijo de puta! ¡te hare mierda!

Dan se arrojó con todo hacia Natsu que parecía tranquilo, y lo estaba. Había aprendido que un atacante irracional perdía por sí mismo y no necesitaba "ayuda" de ningún contrincante. Ante los ojos de la milicia de Magnolia, el reconocido comandante Dan era humillado por un plebeyo que alguna vez fuera amaestrador de los caballos reales y comenzó a coquetear con la dama Heartfilia llevándola a relacionarse con la clase baja. Había denigrado a la prometida del conde Straight quien rompió el compromiso en cuanto se enteró del engaño y meses después su hermano menor, Dan, se dispuso a retomar el compromiso con tal de que el apellido de su familia- no el de Heartfilia- no perdiera dignidad.

El comandante considero que un poco de gala y glamour traerían a la dama a sus manos. No pensó que la chica era vivaz y sería capaz hasta de patearle las bolas en una ocasión de intento de conquista. Lucy Heartfilia era una chica de armas tomar. Además, siempre el Dragneel estaba encima de ella y le era difícil acercarse.

Jamás pensó que ese desgraciado le ganaría tanto y encima ahora, lo esquivaba como burlándose de él.

— ¡Deja de esquivarme hijo de puta! ¡pelea!

Draksword hizo resonar la espada del comandante y Natsu la hizo salir volando para luego clavar al colmillo de dragón en el hombro derecho de Dan, perforando la armadura inclusive. Los aullidos de dolor del pelirrojo eran intensos que incluso taladraban la fina audición del dragón slayer.

— ¡Erg! ¡Mi hombro...hijo de puta!

Natsu le pego un puñetazo.

— ¡Cállate basura! ¿O necesitas otra espada en el hombro?

Dan lo miro con los ojos inyectados en cólera. Intento darle un zarpazo con su brazo libre pero no valió la pena, el sobrino de Atlas le apretó la mano a tal punto de hacerle quebrar los cinco dedos. Rugió de dolor atemorizando a toda la milicia.

Era más que claro que Natsu se llevaba la victoria. ¡Y que victoria!

— Natsu— la voz de Atlas Flame resonó en los cabales del joven de caballera rosada —. Ya es suficiente.

— Lo sé — respondió sin dejar de mirar a Dan con desprecio absoluto —. Espero que ahora entiendan.

Comenzó a alejarse a paso tranquilo del comandante una vez que saco a Draksword de su hombro. El pelirrojo grito ahogadamente mientras su herida parecía explotar como volcán. La sangre de Dan marco todo el patio de Altas Flame.

— Mi patio esta arruinado — agrego el Emperador de las Flamas.

— No creo que valga la pena este lugar. Ya no sirve.

Dan lo miro incrédulo y carcajeo con ironía.

— ¿Acaso piensan huir? ¿Crocus? ¿Hargeon? Me sorprendes, Dragneel — balbuceó gozando de la situación. Sus rivales lo observaban serios —. Esos lugares no te serán más que refugio de tres o cuatro días. Mis hombres te hallaran y te darán tu merecido, apagaran al llameante de tu tío dragón y me traerán a la preciosa Lucy a la que le hare tantas veces mía que olvidara tu puta existencia. ¡No tienes escapatoria!

Natsu detuvo su marcha ante lo dicho por el comandante. Dan soltó un bufido orgulloso pero que convirtió en un quejido ahogado en su garganta al ver al hijo de Igneel sonreír tranquilo.

— Tsk, ¿En verdad me crees tan imbécil? — le indago acercándose lentamente. Draksword parecía rugir en su mano —. ¿Crees que, tras esto, te dejaría con vida a ti y a tus hombres?

El ejército comenzó hablar en murmullos, preocupados. Dan los miraba preocupados ¿se atreverían a dejarlo? No, eran simples soldados, no tenían capacidad de razonamiento y de sentir el peligro o la muerte. Eso lo dejo algo tranquilo.

— Mírate — siguió Natsu girando alrededor de él —. Un imbécil que cree que sobrevivirá.

— Si osas matarme, mis hombres te atacaran y vengaran mi muerte ¿Que no pensaste que mientras tu perdías el tiempo hablando estupideces, yo llame refuerzos?

— ¿Me crees tan idiota que no sabía tu estrategia? — pregunto con burla el compañero de Lucy. Enterró a Draksword frente a las narices de Dan y en el césped cubierto de su sangre —. _Por la gran voluntad del Rey Dragón de Fuego y su poderío de llamas: te pido, poderosa Draksword, emblema de los seres que controlan el fuego... ¡Qué liberes tus poderes y ciegues a estos seres maliciosos que atentan contra la llama de la justicia!_

Entonces, un resplandor dorado comenzó a desprenderse del arma en el suelo que como decía el conjuro, cegó a los soldados y su comandante, pero hizo más: rebanó sus almas, partió sus cuerpos en partículas e hizo resonar en sus oídos el rugido de un imponente dragón que defendía a los suyos y a la llama de la justicia. Dan y sus soldados sintieron eso y, en el segundo en que el dragón en sus cabezas rugía con más fuerzas, perdieron el conocimiento quedándose- solo Dan- con la imagen de un Natsu Dragneel marchando hacia la casa de Atlas Flame con su Draksword en mano.

— ¡Dragneel! — gritó de pronto el comandante reaccionando y sorprendido de donde estaba: en una cama, rodeado no solo de su padre y su hermano mayor, también estaban los padres de Lucy, Jude y Layla —. ¿Pero que me pasó?

— Te hallamos ti y a tu armada tirada frente a la casa de Dragneel — señalo su hermano furioso —. ¡No cumpliste tu palabra! ¡Ellos huyeron!

— Pero…yo creí que…— el rostro furioso no solo de Marshall, sino de su padre y los padres de la Heartfilia le hizo comprender que toda esa sensación de ser desintegrada había sido un cruel truco de ese chico dragón.

— _No creas que soy tan imbécil como mi hermano. Se bien como peleas, chico dragón. No caeré en tus juegos baratos._

— _Tampoco pensaba usarlos contigo, niño mimado. Más ahora que Lucy es mía bajo las leyes de los dragones — Dan abrió los ojos —. Oh, ¿No lo sabias? Hice a esa dama mía hace mucho pero apenas anoche me casé con ella al estilo dragón: dejando una marca de mis colmillos en su cuello._

¡Todo había sido un truco! ¡Incluso el hecho de que no haría trucos! ¡Había sido un imbécil y la consecuencia mayor era su brazo mal herido!

— ¡Responde, idiota! — la abofeteada de su padre había roto con sus pensamientos —. ¡Tú y tu hermano son una deshonra para el apellido Straight! ¡Esa chica escapo y quién sabe dónde!

— ¡¿Y eso te importa más que tu hijo este herido?! — rugió el comandante furioso. — ¡Ya me importa poco esa puta! ¡está bien gozando con el Dragneel!

— ¡No insultes a mi hija de esa manera! — la abofeteada, más fuerte ahora, esta vez fue de Jude Heartfilia —. ¡De todas formas ya me cansé de esto! — se giró hacia el conde y su padre —. Arthur, Marshall ¡Esto se acabó!

Jude y Layla salieron de ahí, no sin antes destrozar el contracto que establecía la unión de ellos como familia y no sin advertir que irían a la horca todos por agresión y daño a la familia. Los Straight estaban desligados de los Heartfilia y luego serían colgados en la horca. Sin embargo, aunque buscaron y buscaron, Jude y Layla no encontraron a su hija en ningún rincón de Fiore.

Su padre la quería de vuelta, si bien no la casaría con Straight, tampoco quería que estuviese ligado a Natsu Dragneel ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente un dragón plebeyo y una dama humana no deben mezclarse.

Ataja a todo esto, y desde su desaparición hace ya ocho años, Lucy estaba en el reino lindero viviendo como dueña de una posada mientras su esposo trabajaba de herrero junto a su tío. Habían cambiado su apellido a D´Flame por seguridad e instalado ahí como viajeros en busca de una tierra donde construir un futuro, tierra donde Natsu y Lucy se casaron finalmente y fueron bendecido con dos niños: Igneel y Layla D´Flame.

— ¡Bienvenido a la posada D´Flame! ¿qué se le ofrece? — preguntó Lucy al viajero que no venía solo, estaba con una mujer y dos niños.

— Quería una habitación permanente para mi esposa, hijos y yo — objetó el hombre fornido. Lo más característico de él era una espesa melena negra que llegaba hasta su cintura —. ¿Hay trabajo también por aquí?

— Eso es algo que mi esposo sabe, ahora lo llamó… ¡Natsu! — y en un segundo se vio a un peli-rosa algo mayor entrando y saludando a la familia —. Mira, son residentes permanentes y este hombre pregunta por un trabajo.

— Gajeel Redfox a su servicio — se presentó estrechando la mano de Natsu —. Hago lo que sea por una buena paga.

— Mira Gajeel, soy un herrero cuyo tío esta algo viejo y necesita algo menos pesado que forjar armas. Quiero que mi tío trabaje junto a Lucy, ¿te parece el puesto de herrero? — le explico muy sereno —. Tendrías una paga como para pagar estancia aquí y luego cómprate una morada cerca la zona.

— ¡Acepto! — contestó el Redfox satisfecho —. Un gusto trabajar para…

— Natsu, Natsu D´Flame — contestó el peli-rosa —. Aunque aquí entre nos, en la zona de trabajo soy Salamander.

— Entendido, Salamander — sin más Gajeel y su familia se acomodaron en la habitación.

Gajeel fue con Natsu al taller dejando a su esposa y niños en el bar junto a Lucy.

— Y Levy, ¿Qué los traes por Edolas? — inquiero Lucy a la mujer que ahora estaba como su compañera de barra además de ayudante para atender a los viajeros y huéspedes.

— Bueno, creo que puedo decírtelo — comenzó a hablar en voz baja —. Gajeel es hijo de un dragón: Metallicana, el Titán de Hierro. Mi suegro está desaparecido desde hace dos años y los rumores indican que vino por esta zona y esa la razón del viaje. Gajeel quiere encontrarlo por los niños, extrañan a su abuelo.

— ¿Y Gajeel no?

— Sí, pero no es algo que demuestre. Además, Metallicana ponía su atención solo en mis gemelos, Gale y Emma — contestó la esposa de Gajeel —. ¿Acaso Natsu también es dragón slayer? No es de metida, pero se nota a simple vista la diferencia de poder mágico.

— Sí, él es hijo de Igneel, el Rey Dragón de Fuego — objetó Lucy afirmando —. Pero no lo conozco. Natsu dice que su desapareció cuando era niño y no sabe nada de él pese a que lo ha buscado. Quien sí es dragón y está cerca es tío su Atlas Flame, el Emperador de la Flamas. Quizás él sepa algo de Metallicana.

— Sí, sería algo estupendo para los niños y Gajeel, claro — dijo Levy animada por la esperanza y luego cambio de tema. —…y Lu-chan ¿Tienes niños?

— Sí, unos gemelos: Igneel es el niño y Layla la niña — respondió la esposa de Natsu —. Pero ahora están terminando de reunir los pedidos del día, ya vendrán.

— ¡Volvimos! — gritaron de pronto desde la entrada.

— ¡Vaya poder de madre! — se burló Levy y cuando se sentaron a la barra pudo ver mejor a los gemelos: Igneel era un calco de su padre con el pelo rosado y la mirada jade. Layla, en cambio, era mezcla de su padre por el pelo y de su madre con la mirada marrón —. ¡Oh, soy hermosos!

— Gracias, tus hijos no se quedan atrás. — señalo Lucy mirando a Mick y Emma que ahora miraban confundidos a sus hijos. — Hijo míos, escuchen. Ella es Levy Redfox — expresó mostrándoles a la mujer de baja estatura y pelo azul —. Y ellos son sus hijos Gale y Emma. Ellos se quedarán a vivir con nosotros un tiempo largo así que espero que se comporten.

— ¡Si mamá! — dijeron en par. Levy rio.

— Mis hijos hacen igual. En verdad será gracioso vivir aquí — Lucy asintió concordando con la mujer bajita y se pusieron a lavar platos, entretanto, los chicos se miraron.

— ¿Quieren jugar a algo? — sugirió Igneel mirando a los gemelos Redfox.

— Sí, ¿Pero a qué? — preguntó Emma.

— ¿Al a los tocados*? — ofreció Gale como juego. Todos afirmaron —. Lucy-san, mamá… ¿Podemos jugar a los tocados?

— Claro, jueguen en el patio trasero, pero no molesten a sus papás que están en la herrería trabajando — los niños asintieron a la dueña de la posada y se fueron por la puerta principal. Sin embargo, Layla aún no salía —. ¿Hija? ¿Paso algo?

La pequeña echo un vistazo a su madre y a Levy, se removió algo inquieta en su taburete.

— Mamá, ten esto. Es una carta que me dio el cartero, es para ti y papá — Lucy recibió la carta y la miro, preocupada.

— ¿Lu-chan? — Levy podía sentir que algo no andaba bien.

— No puede ser…— soltó Lucy impactada por la carta y sobretodo, por el símbolo en ella. —… ¡No puede ser! ¡no ahora!

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lu-chan?

Lucy se sostuvo a donde estaban los utensilios, agitada. No podía ser, no ahora cuando estaba plena y viva en Edolas. No ahora que por fin parecía tener una familia amiga. No ahora que su esposo y tío de este estaban bien con la herrería. No ahora que estaba a dos meses de dar a luz a un niño o niña más.

— Levy, ¿Sabes cuál es mi apellido de soltera? — inquirió seria al a peli-azul. Esta negó, abrumada por la respuesta que recibiría —. Heartfilia.

— ¡Lu-chan!

* * *

La noche cayó en el reino de Edolas, pero en la posada D´Flame donde los dueños estaban angustiados, y los Redfox preocupados por sus recientes amigos. La cuestión era que la carta era de Jude Heartfilia, hombre que Lucy pensó no volver ni a ver ni oír de él, y decía lo siguiente.

 _Querida hija:_

 _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro donde tú huías por la enredadera de rosas al lado de ventana y me decías que serias feliz con tu verdadero amor. Dime, ¿Eres feliz en Edolas? ¿ese chico te trata como debe tratarse a un Heartfilia? ¿O estás viviendo como dueña de una posada que apenas tiene clientes y él muy ingrato trabaja como herrero? Sí hija, te vigilo, aunque no aparezca. Sé que tienes dos hijos de los cuales no esperes que quiera como nietos porque son otras bestias como su padre y tío. Por cero, ¿Y qué tal Atlas Flame? ¿Hablándote de un mundo donde dragones y humanos viven felices? Mira que me rio al imaginarte a ti tener esperanzas de eso. ¡Qué ingenua!_

 _Hija, regresa con nosotros, con tus padres. Aún hay tiempo para que vuelvas por la buena senda, olvida a ese chico y todo lo relacionado a él. Podremos decir que te hechizo y pronto tendrás un esposo decente e hijos que si querré como nietos. Por favor, hazlo por mí, por tu…_

El resto de la carta no podía leer, pues Natsu la había quemado con sus manos.

— ¿Mamá? — indagó Igneel, que junto a su hermana y el resto de los presentes había escuchado lo que decía la carta —. ¿Tú te iras porque somos bestias?

— ¿Tan malos somos, mamá? — ahora era Layla quien preguntaba —. ¡¿Tiene algo de malo tener un papá dragón slayer?!

— ¡No! — gritó abrazando a sus hijos con pasión —. ¡Ni, aunque sea mi padre me iré! ¡Y no tiene nada de malo ser hijo de un dragón slayer! — Lucy se separó y los miro, sonriendo y tocando su vientre —. Es lo más maravilloso que hay en este mundo. ¿Saben? Su hermano o hermana también será como ustedes y eso me alegra porque cada vez que los veo a ustedes o este bebé recuerdo lo extraordinario que estar casada con un dragón como su padre que me ha dado unos hijos tan especiales como ustedes.

— Entonces tu padre es quien no entiende ¿No, mamá? — indagó un poco más animada la de caballera rosada pequeña.

— Ah, entonces tampoco somos bestias ni nada malo para ti — Igneel se levantó, con las energías renovadas —. ¡Genial!¡entonces nos quedamos aquí para siempre!

— ¿Ven? ¿Por qué se angustian si nunca me alejare de ustedes o de su padre? — les preguntó Lucy divertida mientras los gemelos que felices abrazaron a su madre y luego al vientre que llevaba su hermano o hermana.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Vamos a mostrarles a Gale y Emma las estrellas, hermana dragón! — carcajeó Igneel animado y mirando a los gemelos Redfox.

— ¡Claro, hermano dragón! — Layla también se sentía mejor —. ¡Vamos, hermanos dragones Redfox!

— ¡Sí, hermanos dragones D´Flame! — Gale y Emma también entendieron lo que Lucy quiso decir y se sumaron al juego de los gemelos peli-rosa. Así se perdieron en el pasillo hacia las habitaciones dejando a las parejas y a Atlas Flame.

— Oh bueno, ahora me iré a ver esos niños — dijo el Emperador de las Flamas levantándose de su asiento —. Ya que la mejor vista de las estrellas esta en mi cuarto, je.

— Descansa, tío — habló Natsu dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

— Tu sobrino, descansa y se feliz junto a esa hermosa esposa que tienes — Atlas miro a Lucy y le dedico una risa paterna que hizo a la chica emocionarse —. Por cierto, a ambos hijos de dragones, ellos los esperan en la tierra flotante.

— Lo sabemos, gracias tío — agregó Natsu.

— Dragón, gracias. — acotó Gajeel.

— De acuerdo, entonces hare mi bolso para el viaje — el dragón no dijo nada más y subió a su cuarto.

— Bien, ¿Y ahora? — indagó Levy un poco mejor. Lo peor había pasado.

— Pues ahora enviare a esta respuesta al correo y acabare con todo esto — contestó decidida Lucy —. Natsu, nunca más. ¿No?

— Sí mi querida Lucy, nunca más — Natsu abrazó a su esposa con fervor. Por fin acabarían con su sufrimiento. Porque nunca más los molestarían y si se atrevían, se estaban metiendo con los Reyes de la Corona Ardiente de Dragonil: Natsu Dragneel Flame y Lucy Dragneel Flame.

* * *

 _Por entonces advierto a usted, Jude Heartfilia, que si se atreve a dañar a mi familia o allegados. Se verá envuelto en un juicio que no solo podría afectar a su legado sino, podría afectar a su reino ya que estaría osando dañar a la familia real de Dragonil._

 _Con esta carta, queda advertido de cualquier acción futura en respuesta a las agresiones que haga si no respeta lo dicho aquí._

 _Atte.: Lucy Dragneel Flame, Reina de la Corona Ardiente de Dragonil._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Jude solo pudo resignarse y hace caso. No haría nada más, porque nunca más- como le dijo su hija cuando huyo aquella noche- nunca más podría dañar a una hija que no tenía, ya que ella lo había olvidado a él y eso significaba que nunca más la vería, nunca más la tocaría, nunca más nada.

Así como Natsu y Lucy, finalmente, nunca más se verían dañados por nada ni nadie. Aunque hayan tenido que romper lazos, nunca más serian juzgados.

Nunca más.

* * *

 ***Draksword:** Un juego de palabras entre inglés y catalán significan espada dragón (Drak es dragón en catalán y sword es espada en inglés)

* **Tocados:** El juego de perseguirse y al que toca es el que tiene que perseguir, pero también se lo llama pilla-pilla o mancha, pero yo use este término para haberlo global.


End file.
